x-men evolution: Light-Flash
by venom rules all
Summary: Alena Rinlaw discovers that she is a mutant, she gets recruited by the X-men and goes on alot of adventures and even falls in love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Character bio.**

**Before i start, i would like you all to know who you will be flowing through the story.**

**Real name: Alena Rinlaw**

**Code name: Light-Flash**

**Age: 16 (In season 1 she will age along with the others throughout the series).**

**Orientation: Lesbian (Yes you will see some girl on girl, but nothing outside the rating).**

**Personality: Kind, happy, determined, protective, shy until she gets to know you.**

**Likes: **

**Girls (Especially the one she will be in love with in the story).**

**Drawing.**

**Practising martial arts. **

**Singing (Those who have heard her, says that she sounds like an angel) **

**Hanging out with friends.**

**Dislikes: **

**Bullies.**

**People who think they are better than others.**

**To see people sad.**

**Anyone that hurts her friends.**

**Powers: Her powers are similar to the Neon power from the Infamous second son game, she can fire blue energy beams from her hands or use it to enhance her physical abilities.**

**However there is a catch, if she uses to much of her powers it puts a huge strain on her body which can make her lose consciousness.**

**Another thing about her power is that there are two halves of it, there is the Light half, that half comes out when she feels the need to protect someone she cares about.**

**However if she gets really angry, then the dark half comes out, that half makes her powers red and makes her a lot more violent.**

**She also has an ability to sense what mood others are in, for example she knows when someone is happy, sad, angry ect, making it hard to keep a secret from her.**

**.**

**You will learn the rest in the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovery.**

Alena Rinlaw was on a running tour through a forest, she often did these runs to keep herself in shape.

She stopped to catch her breath, but then she heard a growl, she looked and saw a wolf, wolves were rare in that part of the forest so Alena never thought she would run in to one.

Alena was scared, the wolf ran at her, she tried to run away but slipped on the mud, the wolf jumped at her, she held up her hands for defense and suddenly a blue beam shot from her hands and hit the wolf.

The wolf quickly got up and ran away, Alena looked at her hands in shock.

"W-what is happening to me?" Alena asked out loud.

Elsewhere a bald man sat in front of a screen with some kind of helmet on his head.

"Found some new mutants yet Charles?" another man asked behind him.

Charles took of cerebro and said "Indeed i have Logan, prepare the x-jet".

.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer i promise. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recruited.**

Alena was sitting in her room, she has been there ever since she got home, she lived with her 5 years older sister Lisa, since her parents died in a car accident two months ago.

She still couldn't believe what happened in the forest. There was a knock on the door, it was Lisa.

"Alena, dinner's ready" Lisa said through the door.

Alena got off her bed and went to the kitchen, they ate in silence and Lisa was starting to get worried.

"Are you alright Alena? You have been acting strange ever since you got home from your run" Lisa asked.

Alena took a deep breath and said "I got attacked by a wolf".

Lisa raised her brow in surprise and asked "Alena if you were attacked a wolf then how come you are not injured?".

"This is gonna sound crazy, i shot blue beams from my hands" Alena said.

Lisa sighed "Alena be serious, this is not the time for jokes".

"It's true, i don't know how it happened but just as the wolf was about to attack me blue beams came from my hands" Alena said getting frustrated.

Then Alena noticed that Lisa was staring down, she looked down and saw that her hands where glowing red before they went back to normal.

"I thought you said blue" Lisa said utterly shocked by what she just saw.

Later that day there was a knock on the door, Alena opened it and saw a woman with long white hair.

"Alena Rinlaw?" the woman asked.

"Yeah and who are you?" Alena said.

"My name is Ororo Munroe, i want to talk to you if that's ok" the woman said.

Later, Alena Lisa and Ororo was gathered in the living room.

"So Alena, as i seem to recall you discovered something surprising a while ago" Ororo said.

"How did you know?" Alena asked suspicious.

Ororo smiled and said "Let's just say that i know what you are going through".

"I doubt it" Alena said.

Ororo laughed and said "Don't judge someone until you have learned their part of the story".

Ororo's eyes turned white and little lightning appears in her hand, Alena stared at her in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Alena asked.

"I am a mutant, just like you" Ororo answered with a smile.

"Wait, mutants exist? I thought they were only in comic books and movies" Alena asked.

Ororo chuckled and said "We exist, don't worry there is nothing wrong with you, you got a gift and we want to help you control it".

"We?" Lisa asked.

"The X-men" Ororo said.

"Ok miss, you got my attention" Alena said.

"I come from a institute that teaches mutants to control their gifts, i was sent here to ask you to join, you will move in with us and have to be transferred to a new school" Ororo said.

"I'm not sure" Alena said looking at her sister.

Ororo smiled and said "You don't need to worry about your sister, you can still see her through scheduled meetings and the other students are lively but nice".

"Lisa?" Alena said looking at her.

Lisa smiled and said "Alena do you remember when i told you everyone is special?" Alena nodded "Ororo is right, you have a gift and something tells me that we can trust her, so if you agree to let them teach you, then i'll support you".

Alena thought for a moment, then she smiled and said "Ok".

Ororo smiled but the Alena said "I just got one question".

"Yes?" Ororo said.

Alena blushed a little and asked "Are there any pretty girls at the institute?".

Ororo was completely taken off guard by the question while Lisa just smiled and shook her head.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the family.**

Alena arrived at the institute, in one hand she carried a bag full with her normal clothes, in the other hand she carried a bag with her underwear and on her back she carried her guitar.

Ororo walked next to her, she noticed that Alena was very nervous and said "Don't worry so much, the other x-men are not dangerous".

However Alena was not worried about the X-men being dangerous, she was more worried that they wouldn't accept her for being a lesbian.

They went inside and Ororo called out "I'm back with the new girl".

'_Hold on, i have to meet everyone right now?' _Alena thought_ 'Well, the sooner the better i guess'._

Then a girl came down the stairs, she was tall, had long red hair and dark green eyes, there was only one word Alena could use to describe her.

: Beautiful.

"You must be the new girl, Alena right? I'm Jean Grey, nice to meet you" The girl said with a warm smile.

It took alot of effort for Alena not to blush at how nice this girl was "Y-yeah, nice to meet you too Jean" it was even harder not to stutter.

Jean put a hand on Alena's shoulder making her jump a little, Jean smiled and said "No need to be so tense, we are all friends here".

"Sorry, i'm just overwhelmed" Alena said.

Jean smiled again and said "Don't worry, it's always like this in the beginning, but when you get used to this place, there will be nothing to be nervous about".

Alena nodded, then she heard another voice "Hey Jean is the new girl here yet?".

It was a boy, he was tall, had dark brown hair and red sunglasses.

"She's right here" Jean said.

The boy looked at Alena and said "Welcome to the institute, i am Scott Summers" he held out his hand and Alena shook it "I'm sure the professor would like to meet you, want me to take your bags?".

"Sure, just be careful with my guitar, it's really important to me" Alena said.

"Don't worry, it won't have a scratch on it" Scott said with a friendly smile as he took the bags.

Ororo lead Alena to a room, inside the room was a bald man in a wheelchair, he turned around and smiled as he said "Ah Alena, you are finally here, i am Professor Charles Xavier, please have a seat".

Alena sat down, she could already tell that Xavier was a kind man, making her a lot calmer than she was earlier.

"First i would like to welcome you to the institute, it's wonderful to have you among us, i'm sure Ororo told you about all of this?" Xavier said.

"Yes, she said it was some kind of school for mutants" Alena said.

"That's correct, the whole purpose of this institute is to help mutants control their gifts" Xavier said.

"Could you tell me more about my powers?" Alena asked.

"That's mostly up to you, right now i don't know any more about your powers than what you do, that's another purpose about this place. What gives a mutant their powers is something called the mutant gene, it doesn't become active for everyone at the same stage in their life, the reason why it became active now might be thanks to the wolf that attacked you, your need to defend yourself might have triggered your mutant gene to become active" Xavier said.

"I see" Alena said.

"Well that would be all for now, i think you should meet the rest of the team" Xavier said smiling.

"Um, do you know about that i….." Alena trailed off.

"That you like girls? Yes i have been informed about that, don't worry i have no problem with it and the other students don't know about it, we figured you would rather tell them yourself when you feel ready" Xavier said.

Alena let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank you professor".

Xavier smiled and said "Welcome to the family, Alena Rinlaw".

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who could voice Alena?**

**This is just something i'm doing for fun, who do you think would be a good voice actor for ****Alena****? ****I would prefer if it is someone who can sing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meet the X-men.**

Alena and Ororo where walking towards the room where the other students were waiting, even though Ororo kept reassuring her that the others where nice people, she still couldn't help but to feel nervous.

They entered a room with six people, two of them where Jean and Scott, the others were two boys and two girls Alena haven't met yet.

One of the bouys where a light-skinned teenage boy. He has bluish black hair with dark eyes.

The other boy was a young African American male with a muscular build. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and brown shorts.

One of the girls was an American girl with a petite and slender figure. She has long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes. She wears a pink long sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals. She is also wearing a necklace. Alena thought she looked kind of cute.

But it was the other girl that really caught Alena's eye. She has short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Her outfit consists of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt and black leggings. She wears thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. She had Black gloves that covered her hands. So overall, she appears to be quite Goth. To most people that girl would look intimidating, but Alena actually thought she looked cool.

One of the boys walked up to her, he held out his hand said "Hello, my name is Kurt Wagner".

Alena shook it and said "Nice to meet you Kurt".

Then the other boy came up and said "Hi, the names Evan Daniels"

Alena shook his hand too, then one of girls came up with a big smile on her face and said "I'm Kitty Pryde, man it's so awesome to have a new member".

Alena couldn't help but to smile, it felt good that one of them where actually excited to have her here.

"Like we needed another girl to share the bathroom with" The other girl said, clearly not as happy about a new member like the others were.

"That's Rogue, don't worry you'll get used to her attitude soon enough" Kitty whispered to Alena.

Alena looked at Rogue and said "Don't worry, i usually don't take more than 10 minutes".

Rogue raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting the reply "That's good, i guess".

Jean motioned Alena to sit next to her, when she did Jean asked "So Alena, why don't you tell us about yourself?".

"Well, my name is Alena Rinlaw, i like drawing, practising martial arts and singing" Alena began, the last part caught Kitty's attention.

"You can sing? Would mind singing a song for us?" Kitty asked with excitement.

Alena blushed a little, she hasn't even been here for a day and she is already getting more attention than what she feels comfortable with.

"Maybe some other time" Alena said, causing Kitty to pout in disappointment.

"So what are your powers?" Evan asked.

Alena looked down at her hands and said "I'm not sure, all i know is that i can shoot blue beams from my hands, but i don't know what it is".

"Maybe it's optic beams" Scott suggested.

"Don't worry Alena, we'll help you figuring it out" Jean said placing a reassuring hand on Alena's shoulder.

Alena smiled at her, feeling nervous around Jean was almost impossible.

"So what can you guys do?" Alena asked.

With that Kurt disappears and reappears next to Alena making her jump a little.

"What do you think?" Kurt said with a cocky smile.

"Wow" Was all Alena could say.

"That's nothing, check this out" Evan said as he made spikes come out of his hands, Alena could just stare. But then Evan threw out his armas in a 'ta da' fashion causing spikes to fly out of his arms. Alena caught one with her hand before it could hit Scott in the face.

"Nice reflexes" Scott commented.

"Martial art training remember" Alena said with a grin, then she looked back at Evan "It's a cool power, but i'll rather not become a pincushion".

"Point taken" Evan said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Well this is my power" Kitty said pointing on her hand, then she put it on a chair only for the hand to go right through it.

"Cool" Alena said then she turned to Jean.

Jean put her fingertips on her temples, then a chair started to hover, Alena stared in amazement, all these people had different powers, she was actually starting to get excited.

She looked at Scott who said "My powers aren't exactly, in door friendly".

"Oh, what about you Rogue?" Alena asked.

"My powers are your powers" Rogue said.

Alena raised an eyebrow "Are you saying that you can copy others powers?".

"I guess you could say that" Rogue answered.

"Well now that you have had the chance to meet everyone, would you like me to show you to your new room?" Jean asked, Alena nodded.

Jean lead Alena to her new room, it was a lot bigger than her old one.

"Make yourself at home and let us know if you need something" Jean said with a smile before she closed the door.

After Alena had unpacked, she laid down on the bed, there was so many thoughts running through her head.

One thing was for sure, her life was gonna be a big adventure from now on.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
